A'den Skirata
|born = 32 BBY''See [[Clone Wiki:Regulations for Clone Trooper Wiki, Page 4#Section 4B, Reasoning|Regulation 4, Clone Trooper Birth Date]]'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |hair color = Black |eye color = Brown |unit = * Null Batch * Clan Skirata |era(s) = *Clone Wars *Galactic Empire |died = |rank = Sergeant |role = ARC Trooper |number = N-12}} A'den Skirata, also known as A'den, N-12, and Null-12, was an Advanced Recon Commando sergeant during the Clone Wars. He served the Grand Army of the Republic, but really served his adopted father, Kal Skirata. After the issuing of Order 66, A'den deserted the Republic and left to live with the rest of Clan Skirata.Imperial Commando: 501st History Early Life A'den was born in 32 BBY on the planet of Kamino. He, alongside his eleven brothers, was the first clones to be birthed. However, six of the batch did not survive.Republic Commando: Triple Zero By 30 BBY, A'den and his surviving brothers were sentenced to death by the Kaminoans, however, by intervention of Kal Skirata and Jango Fett, the Nulls survived. Skirata took them in and raised them as his sons and trained them. Each of his brothers earned the rank of ARC lieutenant, save for Ordo who earned the rank of ARC captain. A'den, however, only reached the rank of ARC sergeant, and was the only ARC trooper to remain this rank.Republic Commando: True Colors First Battle of Geonosis and Aftermath In 22 BBY, A'den and his brothers were deployed to the First Battle of Geonosis, to assist the Jedi. The Nulls were deployed so quickly they did not have the chance to wake Skirata before they left. Every available trooper was deployed, including A'den and his brothers. They all survived the battle. Once they returned from the planet, five days after the battle, the Nulls were scheduled to chill down in stasis, but they overtook the Arca Company Barracks, quickly and efficiently. Several commando squads, including Bravo Squad, Aiwha-3 Squad and Gamma Squad, were deployed to eliminate the threat. Skirata was called in to defuse the situation, which led to him being established as a Sergeant in the Grand Army of the Republic. Skirata was able to calm the Nulls down and restore the Barracks. Training Resistance on Gaftikar In 21 BBY, A'den was sent to Gaftikar to train the Marits, local creatures, how to fight and take back what they had built. He was sent to finish what ARC trooper Sull, a trooper who suddenly gone MIA, had started. He was sent there to train for the coming Republic invasion. Shortly after he began, to assist him, a squad of Clone commandos - Omega Squad - was deployed to bring in additional supplies and help train the Marits, as well as participate in the coming battle. A'den treated the squad as his brothers, as Skirata had trained three of the four of them and Atin had earned a place in Skirata's heart. He warned Atin about the Marits stew and not asking what was in it. It was advice he should have taken, once he discovered it was the liquefied remains of their ancestors. In preparation of the attack, A'den sent Atin and Darman into town on a reconnaissance mission into Gaftikar's capital city. While in the city, they discovered Sull was not MIA, but was deserting and was working as a cab driver in the city. Darman and Atin captured Sull and brought him back to camp for interrogation, but not before they called Atin and the others. A'den had originally allowed Omega Squad to be present during Sull's questioning. However, he ordered the squad to stand outside a few moments later, so Sull and A'den could have an ARC-to-ARC conversation. A'den then allowed Sull to go free and even hooked him up with transport of- world by Nyreen Vollen and the opportunity to disappear on Mandalore. However, Niner, Omega's sergeant, was adamant about not letting hsm desert. A'den and Niner got into a verbal argument, during which A'den became so enragde that he handed Niner his comlink and challenged him to rat out Sull to command. Niner could not go through with it and stalked off. While Niner was out of earshot, A'den continued to rant about the clones' unfair lot in life. Soon after Vollen took Sull off to Mandalore, A'den, the Marits, and Omega prepared for the battle ahead. While Omega was calling in orbital strikes on the capital and A'den single-handedly placed charges and jammers around several key locations in the city, the Marits did as trained and a complement of clone troopers began the ground assault. A'den's efforts were rewarded with capture of several key cities and eventually the planet. However, during the battle, an IED went off while Omega was investigating a building. Darman was alright, but Fi was injured. Not knowing the extent of the damage, Fi woke up stating he was fine. However, he would soon fall into unconsciousness again. The commando was rushed to a hospital once the ship, the Leveler, returned to Coruscant. A'den would return to visit him on Coruscant. Order 66 A'den once again returned to Coruscant and reunited with all his brothers for the first time since they overtook the Arca Company Barracks in 22 BBY. While at lunch with Skirata, he formally adopted all six of the Nulls as his son, by Mando custom. He did the same with Omega Squad as well.Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel Shortly afterwards, A'den introduced Vollen to his father and was hoping to play matchmaker, hoping the two would marry. A'den and Vollen left the planet in search of her lost husband. Only a few days later, Order 66 was issued by Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. A'den and Vollen had discovered the death of Vollen's husband, Terin. They returned to Coruscant after the order was issued, where they assisted Yayax Squad in deserting, where they took them to Mandalore. A'den, Vollen, and Yayax met with Skirata, Vau, the rest of his Null brothers, 3/5ths of Omega Squad, Bardan Jusik, Arla Fett, Laseema, Ruusaan Skirata, Besany Wennen, Jilka Zan Zentis and his little nephew, Venku. They were joined shortly thereafter by Regimental Commander Levet. Resistance against the Empire While in the rush to desert from the planet, Darman and Niner had gotten left behind, because of the death of Darman's wife, Etain Tur-Mukan. Niner had been cut up through the back with a Jedi lightsaber, which resulted in brief paralysis. After giving Etain a Jedi funeral, Clan Skirata was dead set on mounting a rescue mission to bring Darman and Niner back, and who ever else wanted to come. However, former ARC Captain Maze contacted Skirata so he could join their sanctuary. Jusik and Ruusaan went to rescue him. In doing so, they did not realize that Jedi Arligan Zey was along with him. They brought him back to the camp, despite Jusik and Ruusaan's better judement. The Nulls continued to plan their mission, which took some time. However, the Nulls decided that only their batch was aloud to go. Before A'den could volunteer for the mission, one of his brothers told him he would not be able to come, as his face was too "weathered". A'den stayed on Mandalore, alongside Kom'rk, where he helped with daily goings-on at their homestead. Later Life In 40 ABY, Boba Fett and Mirta Gev met a gloved bounty hunter who claimed to be apart of Clan Skirata. He did possess a three sided knife, which almost certainly was Kal Skirata's. Boba discovered that the bounty hunter was Jaing, one of the Nulls from the Clone Wars. Fett realized the trooper would have had to have been 140 years old, due to the clones advanced aging. However, Uthan was able to reverse engineer the aging process, which is why Jaing lived to the age of 70. It is possible that A'den and the rest of brothers, Nulls, and Omega, survived to this age as well. Venku, Darman's son, did survive this long, as he Jaing lived together.Legacy of the Force: BloodlinesLegacy of the Force: Sacrifice Armor and Equipment A'den possessed Experimental Phase I ARC trooper armor, which has also been called Phase 1.5 armor.See ARC trooper armor His armor, unlike every other trooper, was painted green, as he was given the rank of Advanced Recon Commando sergeant. A'den and the Nulls were trained in the same fashion of the Alphas and used much of the same equipment. His kama was black and his helmet possessed a rangefinder. While training the Marits on Gaftikar, he bore civilian clothing, but when the battle neared, he dawned his armor. Appearances * Republic Commando: Triple Zero * Odds '' * ''Republic Commando: True Colors * Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel * Imperial Commando: 501st Sources * "Guide to the Grand Army of the Republic" - Star Wars Insider 84 * The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Timeline References Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone trooper sergeant Category:Nulls Category:Advanced Recon Commando Category:Mandalorian Category:Clone Intelligence Category:Advanced Recon Commando sergeant Category:Clan Skirata Category:Deserters